the life of Mark Sabre
by carsfanficwriter
Summary: this is my first fanfiction story it has my own character as well as the cars from radiator springs hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Mark have just moved from california to arizona because of a issue at home. He had saved up enough money from his part time job working at a auto shop, and so he bought a auto shop about a mile from a town called radiator springs. Mark put in his two week resignation and got onto his motorcycle and went home. Mark arrived at his home, unlocked the front door and stepped inside. His dad came out of nowhere and started yelling at him, Mark why did I get a call from your boss saying you're quitting in two weeks? Mark replied I saved up to go to arizona and buy my own autoshop, the building is twenty five thousand dollars and the other supplies are in between ten and fifteen thousand dollars, Ive got everything planned out don't worry about it dad. His dad replied, I have to worry son, how are we going to pay the bills now? Mark said Ive talked to some people and your bills will be payed for the rest of your lives, you and mom that is. Ive got to call the moving company and pay in advance and start packing my stuff. Mark then called the moving company booked three industrial sized moving trucks packed his things moved his belongings, tools, etc into the moving vans got on his custom motorcycle and followed the three trucks onto the highway towards arizona they got a quarter of the way there and Mark noticed one of the trucks in the back started to slow down he sped up to the two in front and said I think the truck in the back may have a problem. bill and rick told mark that mary has been having those issues lately, Mark nodded and said I need you two to pull over and ill see whats wrong with her. The two trucks pulled over while Mark turned around and drove back to mary. Mark asked Mary if she was ok, Mary said to mark, no it hurts alot, I feel alot of pain in my driveshaft, Mark told her to sit still while he went to get a flashlight and his toolbox, when he retrieved them Rick asked him what was wrong with her Mark told him there was a problem with her driveshaft and he was gonna take a look at it. He walked back and turned off his bike and walked towards the idling truck he then put the tool box down layed down and scooted under her chassis. Mark turned on the flashlight looked at her driveshaft and instantly saw the problem. Mark called out to her, Ive found out your problem, there's some rope caught up in the driveshaft, he then scooted out from under her walked back to rick asked him to open his door to his storage so Mark could get the Industrial car jack out, Mark grabbed the tool out and walked back to her, put the car jack under her lifted her up high enough to get her wheels off the ground and scooted back under. while Mark was doing this alot of cars drove by laughing at him and the trucks. It took mark about ten seconds before realizing why pulled the jack towards the shoulder so her rear wasnt pointing towards the road and went to work. About a hour later he finished the repair and put the jack, flashlight and toolbox back in rick's storage,he then got on his motorcycle and waited for all three trucks before following back onto the highway


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was silent for a while. bill and rick were talking about the incident with him and mary, mary was very upset, she thought he did it on purpose. Mark noticed this when he tried to pass her. She tried to keep him behind her almost hit another car instead, the car called her a dumb bitch and to watch where she was going. Mark noticed her change her tone instantly she shrank back and kept driving Mark sped up past her and drove up ad was taunting the car that cursed her out, the car kept saying back off, mark flipped up his visor looked at the car with a look that would kill the car instantly, the car freaked out and floored it to get as far away as possible. Mark maintained his speed, they were pretty close to their destination, when they were fifty miles away, Mark heard a loud boom from behind him, he turned his head to look back only to see mary blew her left front tire, the three trucks pulled over and Mark didnt say a word as he got off his bike, turned it off, walked to ricks storage, opened it up and got the car jack and the socket wrench out and walked up to mary's blown tire, he then put the jack under her lifted her up and began to get the spare unbolted from her, mary asked while mark was working if he going to screw up again in angry tone of voice, mark didnt say a word and unbolted the left wheel off and put the new one on, bolted the blown tire back he then put everything back and he walked to his bike and tried to start it and then heard a clicking sound. Mark cursed under his breath as he checked the battery. it was dead, he then wheeled his bike to rick and asked him if he could jump start his bike, rick said ok. he then put the jumper cables o the truck and the bike and turned the key. The bike finally started and got back on the highway. They drove another twenty five miles before turning on the exit towards their destination rick pulled next to mark and asked him why he made that car put the pedal to the metal, mark replied with " Ive had issues like that before, I dont think women should be treated like that. I do what I can regardless if the vehicle hates me for it afterwards

rick nodded and decreased his speed to talk to mary. Mark pressed a switch on his handlebars and the bike turned into a dirt bike and went off roading. The trucks lost sight of him for a while and kept going eventually they all stopped because their engines had overheated. Mark got back onto the road where the trucks should have been and noticed the road was empty so he switched back to road bike mode and drove back to where he last saw them, they look exhausted and annoyed. Mark didnt say a word as he grabbed 4 liters of water popped their hoods and filled the coolant containers with water then shut their hoods and they drove the remaining miles to the shop. As they arrived he opened the door to the shop, it was a mess, broken glass and shards of metal were everywhere. He walked back out and unpacked his things, and he said goodbye and if they had a problem on the trip back to call him. two of the three trucks started to leave. Rick noticed mary wasnt moving so he pulled up to her to see if she was okay, mark looked over to see mary knocked out cold. He called the company to tell them two of the three trucks were returning as well as the issue that had occured during the trip. The company asked why was the third not returning mark said she was knocked out from exhaustion and that she would return when she woke up. The company told mark to have a nice today and rick and bill left


	3. Chapter 3

Mark had nothing to clean the place with, but he did find a 1969 Dodge Challenger behind the place the interior looked like shit, but the engine looked better paint was warped and had rust spots all over it he got in the car and his luck got even better the keys were in the glove compartment. He put the keys in the ignition the car didnt start the first time, after about five tries it started while it was running he checked to see if it had any leaks but found none so he turned the car off and began to dissassemble the engine to clean the parts and order some replacement parts for the broken ones. Mark gets to the engine block and realizes its been cracked so he orders a new crate engine, a supercharger, new headers, etc. He then leaves a note for mary when she wakes up, walked outside and got on his bike, started it up and rode it into town when he arrived he saw a bunch of 1950 style cars except for a blue porsche, and a race car. They all looked at him as he rode in on the bike, he rode into the parking lot of the general store, got off his bike and walked in to buy cleaning supplies, he came out with a big broom tied it to the side of the bike and rode away. On the way there he decided to speed up, as he hit a hundred he passed a billboard and heard a old siren, he turned his head to look behind him he saw a 1930s style police car so he pulled to the shoulder and pulled off the helmet. The old police car pulled around to face him the cop then asked him did he know why he pulled him over and mark said yes so the cop writes him a speeding ticket and turns around to go back, the car stalls and wont start now. Mark got off his bike and walked towards the cop, the car notices and pulls his revolver on him and said stay back, mark walks back to his bike grabs the jumper cables and waits for the car to try and start up. Fifteen minutes later the battery dies so mark wheels his bike over to the front of the car puts the cables on the car and on his bike the car lowers his hood to see what mark was doing, he looks at the car dead in the eyes and revs his engine the cop starts up after the third try mark releases the cables and floors it back to his autoshop. He arrives at the shop to see the moving truck having a panic attack, as soon as she sees him she lunges at him, he dodges her and yells out, what the hell is your problem? mary yells back WHERE ARE RICK AND BILL? mark calmly replies to her, they went back to the company, I already called the company to tell them you would be late as well as the issues that happened during the trip. She sank all the way to the ground and says well I lost my job today, mark says back what do you mean you lost your job? she says with tears in her eyes now if a company vehicle is left behind the company terminates the the contract that vehicle had. mark looked at her then called her company and demanded to speak to the CEO, the company wanted to know why he wanted to talk to their boss and he asked them instead what happens when a company vehicle is left behind they told him the same thing mary said mark angrily hung up and looked at the truck grabbed his delivery logo and walked up to her holding up it for her to see. She opened her eyes and saw him holding it. He then asked her if she wanted to work for him, she look at him and told him no. Mark asked her why and she told him after all the thing she said and did to him she didnt deserve to work for him, mark replied you're jobless and homeless for the most part I think I can make some room for you. Mary said nothing after that


	4. Chapter 4

After a nights rest mark went to work on getting the shop clean, as he worked mary came rolling in yawning and knocked some paint cans off the ladder, the cans hit the floor and didn't spill surprisingly but she backed out anyways. Mark stood there for about ten seconds before resuming back to his work, he had got everything done in six hours he grabbed the livery for the shop tucked it under his arm and went to look for mary. He went outside, looked all around for her, but she was nowhere to be found. He did find the parts he ordered for the car out back though, he rolled the car onto the lift and started working on it. Mark had decided to take a break and noticed it was nightfall. He then went outside and again mary was nowhere to be found so he got onto the bike, grabbed his .45 and drove to town. When he arrived he decided to ask the cop if he had seen her, so he looked around for him, while doing so a 1930's style car drove up to him, mark had decided to ask the car instead. the car said hello, mark replied with a hello as well then asked if he had seen a white UHAUL style truck come through here. The car told mark that truck had arrived here very upset and had told the whole town of a human that was a monster. mark's face turned red, he then said she was the moving truck that had helped him with his trip, he also said he gave her a job and a place to stay. the car saw how angry he was and then thought in the third person view but before he could say a thing he gave the logo to the car and said, when she decides to come out tell her she has three days before she loses both her new job and her home and peeled out back towards the shop. when he got arrived he drove into the shop door, got off the bike, turned it off then walked towards the garage door and closed it then locked it. afterwards he turned out the lights for the garage and walked through the office into the back room where he was living at the time picked up his phone and enabled his wireless speaker and started listening to a daily mix. He got up to get a drink from the fridge and looked out the window and saw someone sneaking outside so he walked back into his room pressed a button on the wall, the bookshelf slid sideways and he walked into his hidden armoury grabbed the MP5 off the wall, fit the weapon with a silencer and ACOG scope, grabbed some extra mags as well, walked out and pressed the button again. He grabbed his boots and coat and walked outside and sat in the shadows and walked slowly towards the intruder, the vehicle looked like a very small car and decided to walk back to his front door and wait for the car to come back to the road. Mark didn't have to wait long, the car came to the front and the car saw him holding the weapon, the next thing was heard was squealing tires and the small car was gone. Mark went back inside, he then turned the music down, took off his boots and turned the safety on for the gun. He then sat down on the bed and went to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Mark woke up early this morning with a loud banging on the door, he got up put his pants on and walked to the garage door as soon as he opened it a shotgun was shoved in his face and was told to put his hands behind his back and walk to the cruiser, He cooperated and as he sat in the back seat, he asked why was he getting arrested the police officer replied for threatening multiple people with a firearm he then replied and said ive got proof that i didnt anything of the such. the officer then told his partner to go get the evidence, mark told the second officer where his office was and where the recording for that night was. Fifthteen minutes later the cop came out with the tape, got in the cruiser with his partner and left. On the way there his phone vibrated mark pulled it out and looked at the screen, purple lowrider and a white UHAUL was breaking in his home mark quickly knocked on the glass and said you need to see this and pressed the phone against the glass and the cop looked for about ten seconds before telling his partner to turn the cruiser and go back right now. Next thing mark knew the cruiser did a quick 180 and drove back, when they arrived they got the two redhanded and went to arrest them both the lowrider peeled away while the UHAUL stayed. They uncuffed mark and went to put a parking boot on mary she started to back away and they quickly put it on, mark asked if he could drop any charges on mary, he then explained the issue at hand and the lowrider was the convict not her, the cop took the boot off her and started to go after the car responsible but before he could he saw mark take off on his bike with a .50 cal hand gun in the holster. the cruiser took off after him, as mark reached radiator springs multiple cars were pointing multiple firearms at him he stopped and pulled his Deagle and waited for the cruiser to catch up. One of cars yelled out to drop the gun, mark replied not to the car that spoke but to the lowrider. You should have never ran from the crime scene, now youre a suspect. it was bad enough you attempted to break into my home but you gave the police false info and now you have the whole town gettin ready to shoot me. the cruiser arrived and radioed for a swat van. when they got there it took some negotiating but the lowrider and six cars got arrested mark got back on his bike and went home. thirty minutes later he got to his house/shop and rode in through his garage, parked his bike, ate dinner, took a shower and got to the bedroom, was about to lay down when he remembered to check on mary. he checked all around the house, then went outside and found her in the back crying. You ok mary? she replied with a no, mark asked her to come inside, she said she couldnt get out of neutral. He told her to steer because he was gonna push her back in. fifteen exhausting minutes later he got her on the second lift and told her to relax while he looked for the problem thirty minutes later he found a rusty pipe lodged in between her transmission gears and the panel missing as well so he pulled it out and made a makeshift panel for now and bought a new panel. after all the work had been done he took another shower and noticed her next to his bed, didnt say a word got in the bed and went to sleep.


End file.
